Grey
by Raigeki
Summary: Kim finds that saving the world isn't always easy, especialy when you don't know who your enamies, or friends, are.


Grey 

Chapter 1: Wake up, go to school, save the world.

The world is made up of perspective. What's right, what's wrong, what's good or evil, with no room for in-betweens. The world is simple in that respect, its black and white, and the correct path to chose is always clear.

That's how I see it. I've been fighting the forces of evil for seven years. Mad scientists, crazed golfers, and eccentric billionaires, all of them have pitched their might against my own, and they have never won. After all, I'm Kim possible, and I can, and will, do anything. That's my job; I stop the wrong doers at any cost, because their bad, and I'm good.

I rolled over, and attempted to bury my head in my pillow. If I could just squeeze in anther thirty minutes sleep before my alarm went off, then perhaps I wouldn't fall asleep in today's lecture. But I knew I was kidding myself, after all, this was taxation law we were talking about. Of course I was going to fall asleep.

I cracked my eyes open, and through the blur of sleep I registered that I still had another fifteen minutes before my alarm went off. That was the problem with pro-longed missions in different time zones, it always left me out of sync. I hesitantly shrugged my shoulder, remembering that I also didn't like being thrown through crates.

We had received an anonymous hit on the website, saying that there would be a theft at a warehouse which stored various electronic goods sometime over the next four days. Four days I had spent on surveillance instead of finishing my term paper. Shego had managed to get away, while I had been busy disentangling myself from the broken remains of an empty crate. Four days wasted, and four days work to catch up on in three nights. But I wasn't worried, I was more worried when I saw the look in Shego's eyes last night. I've never seen anyone look as angry as she did. Obviously, she hadn't expected anyone to be waiting for her, especially not me.

I decided then to put it out of my mind, after all, Shego may have escaped, but she had failed to acquire what she had come for. Exactly what that was, I still wasn't sure, but since it was all pretty much over, I decided to put it out of my mind, and returned to dozing, having every intention of sleeping through my alarm.

_Rise and shine all you Upper, Lower, and Middleton's! It's seven A.M and it's time to start your day! Now lets turn to our random song generator to start your morning off with a rhythm…_there was a multitude of pings and other noises, I gritted my teeth, determined to endure the sound and go back to sleep, _Well…the generator has chosen a song…so...lets all start our morning to…_ _Everyday Formula by Regurgitator…_

Groaning with frustration, I decided that I was just not meant to sleep, and that one day, I would be called upon to protect the world from the evils of morning DJs. Though the DJ had sounded apologetic, I was too tired to have much pity for a person who had attempted to start my day in such a fashion.

I switched off my alarm-radio, and managed to pull myself from my covers. I had a feeling that this day was going to be a tough one. I only had two lectures to attend, but I always had to save the world at least twice. The only Holiday villains seemed to take off was Christmas. And even then, it was only because their henchmen and sidekicks had flex leave. Super villains, seriously, no social life.

Briefly planning out my morning- shower, dress, breakfast, school- I shuffled towards the bathroom, already thinking of an excuse as to why I disserved an extension. My Law Professor had never really liked my "saving the world" excuse, telling me I should plan my social activities around my schoolwork. He managed to make it sound as if saving the world was something I did either because it was such great fun, or to get out of doing my school work. Though don't get me wrong, it can sometimes be fun.

The second time I asked Professor Richardson for an extension, he had refused, and told me to get my priorities straight, and told me I had until tomorrow to finish my essay. This time, I would need something good, perhaps I could tell him Ron died, but I was an awful liar…and he would probably tell me to keep my social life and academic life separate.

I turned the taps, and stepped under the shower, letting the warm water run over me for the first time in four days. Another reason why I was sure Shego was angry. She hadn't even bothered to comment on my appearance, for which I guess I am thankful, last thing I needed after four nights surveillance was some of Shego's "witty" banter. Reaching for my shampoo, I reminded myself that I wasn't going to think about that now, and decided to forget about school, and just to enjoy my shower.

-----------

Grunting in pain, I opened my eyes to find an exasperated Monique and an infuriated Professor Richardson.

Glancing around I realised I had managed to fall asleep, which didn't really surprise me. It didn't surprise the rest of the class either, who either didn't care, were amused, or, in the case of Professor Richardson, looked like they were about to have an aneurism.

"Possible, after class." He managed to choke out, his face was so twisted with anger he made it look as though no one had ever dared to sleep in his class before. And most likely, no one had.

The rest of the class passed uneventful, in which time I randomly scribbled on my page, to make it look as though I were paying attention, and let my mind wander from one thought to the next. I wasn't really concerned that I would miss much in this class, I could always cram later. After all, it worked in high school.

Monique suddenly stood up next to me, and startled I look around for the danger. A fraction of a second later I realised class was over and Professor Richardson was standing right in front of my desk.

"A word, Possible." He turned and walked to his desk, his tone told me he would not take no for an answer, and that he would brook no argument. Obviously this was a time where I was meant to stand, looking guiltily at the floor, and listen to him berate my actions, as was apparently his right. Monique have me a sympathetic look, and whispered that she would wait for me in the food court. I sighed, and collected my things before walking over to Professor Richardson's desk.

"Possible," he said, taking a seat and looking almost absentmindedly at what were apparently meant to be official papers that held all of my comings and goings, "do you think this course is easy?"

I opened my mouth to answer, but he raised his voice, and continued.

"You must think it is easy, if you expect to sleep through all my lectures, hand in all your papers late," I resisted the temptation to glare, I had never handed anything in late! "…and also expect to pass my class. In short, shape up or ship out! If you miss one more class, hand in one more paper late, or even just fall asleep, I will fail you."

He stared at me a moment, and taking that as my que to leave, I mutely nodded my head, and walked out of the classroom. Professor Richardson had done the impossible; he had managed to make Mr Barkan look like a soft, loving, and easy teacher.

Closing the door behind me, I headed straight towards the food court. Hopefully Monique had managed to get us a table so I wouldn't have to eat my lunch sitting on the ash-felt outside, along with those who couldn't last an hour without lighting up.

Reaching the hall, I tried to shut out the various conversations and smells that battered my senses, and scanned the tables for a glimpse of Monique. It wasn't long before I noticed someone waving at me; thankfully she had managed to get us a table, and Ron was letting me know it. I nodded at him, showing that I had noticed, and that he could stop waving his arms around as it was starting to worry the people sitting next to them.

"KP!" Ron cried enthusiastically, "Long time no see!"

"Ron!" I laughed as he swept me into a hug, "what are you doing here? Shouldn't you be at work?"

"As far as the world of Bueno Nacho is concerned, I'm on break." Ron said, finally letting go of me and taking a seat. He had decided to forgo college, instead resuming his promising career in fast food. The franchise owners had been impressed with the initiative he had shown when inventing the Narco, and had offered to make him manager in a store with the location of his choosing.

Ron had waited until Monique and I decided what university we were going to go to before choosing, and much to the distress of Ned, my old boss, we decided to stay in Middleton, and move into off-campus housing.

"So girl, tell me what's happening?" Monique said while unpacking their lunch, moving out of home had proved to be more costly then we had thought, and though we shared rent, we still had little money for luxuries like fast food. "Did the Professor evict you from the island?"

"No," I sighed reaching into my bag for my own lunch, "but if I so much as breathe loudly, I've failed this unit."

"Ouch!" Ron said, ignoring our glares as he unpacked his lunch, from Bueno Nacho, of course. "So what ya gonna do KP?"

"Yeah," Monique chimed in, still eyeing Ron's lunch with envy, "Knowing that man, he means it!"

"So not the drama…" I said half-heartedly, knowing that it indeed was a drama, as I hardly had time for showers much less school, but I didn't want to talk about it then, I just wanted to eat my lunch.

No such luck, however, as the fist bite of my sandwich was accompanied by the sound of my Kimmunicator.

"What's the sitch?" I asked, just remembering to swallow before answering.

"Trouble," Wade said, "the warehouse you had under surveillance was just broken in to, so far no one knows what was stolen."

"Why does Shego always wait till I'm having lunch…" I mumbled, already starting to pack my lunch away.

"Kim, you should take a look at the security footage before you go knocking on Shego's door…"

He ran the footage for me, and from the first signs of trouble, it was clear Shego wasn't the perpetrator of this crime. There were four of them, two of them obviously smaller then the others, and one who towered over all three. Frowning, I looked closer, my eyes alert for any detail that might give their identity away. There was a sudden flash of blue as one of the thieves pulled the lid from one of the crates, and I suddenly understood why those silhouettes look familiar.

"…Team-Go!?"


End file.
